


Si dos piezas de puzzle no encajan, el puzzle es el problema

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gintoki!centric, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Porque algo, fueran tres o cuatro, habían perdido.Para la Joui week. Day #1: "Origins".





	Si dos piezas de puzzle no encajan, el puzzle es el problema

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gintaka pertenece a Sorachi.
> 
> Prompt: Joui Week. Day #01: Origins.
> 
> Personajes: Joui4. Centrado en Gintoki.
> 
> Extensión: Drabble. 387 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Hecho a la rápida, me entero recién de que existe está week y pos quise meterme (?).
> 
> [Editado 20/04/2019] Más pequeño cambio de título, una pequeña variación de la frase original y ya.

Habían sido parte de lo mismo durante tanto tiempo que en un punto se sintió levemente descolocado. Habían sido conformados, a fin de cuentas, del mismo material. Gintoki lo tenía claro: él, Takasugi y Katsura habían recorrido el mismo sendero durante más del tiempo recomendado, atados al otro por motivos que ya no importan. Por eso, al momento del quiebre, algo quedo atrás.

Ahora, rememorando el antaño, no precisa del todo qué fue, pero sabe que algo estuvo ahí y que ya no está. Si pudiese invitar algunas copas a Sakamoto —y puede, ahora que está en la tierra por razones que no le interesan— podría intentar dilucidarlo. Porque en un determinado punto fueron tres chiquillos dispares corriendo al mismo ritmo, persiguiendo la misma espalda, y luego eran tres idiotas perdidos enfrentando el mismo enemigo, separándose en el proceso. En un determinado punto fueron cuatro, porque Sakamoto de alguna manera ingresó en ese círculo cerrado que ya no era tal y avanzó a la par de ellos el tiempo que fue necesario.

Pero, para entonces, algo habían perdido. Y perdieron más.

Así que lo invita a unas copas y trata de dilucidar qué era aquello que poseían antes, en aquel lejano pasado, que ahora ya no tiene. Eso que juntaba sus caminos y que en algún punto se perdió, separándolos. Cree efímeramente que es Shoyo, pero sabe que no.

Que fue algo más.

Porque Sakamoto estuvo ahí y Sakamoto lo perdió. Quizás es aquello que toda guerra quita, quizás no, tal vez fueron ellos viviendo su propia guerra y perdiendo su propia batalla. En una de esas posibilidades fueron cuatro y no tres —cuatro, un cuatro conformado por tres iguales y un dispar—, conformando algo nuevo en un punto y perdiendo algo de eso nuevo en otro momento. Quizás fueron ellos, siendo parte de lo mismo, destrozándose a pedazos cuando el mundo se resquebrajó. Alzando la mano hacia anhelos diferentes y sosteniendo la derrota a su propia manera.

Gintoki lo medita tras el cuarto vaso de _sake_ , que puede ser que esté borracho, melancólico y algo mareado, pero siente que rompieron lazos. Que, de seguro, la guerra en lugar de comérselos a ellos se comió las partes del puzzle que podían encajar.

Y es que entre tres, cuatro y ninguno tiene claro cuál es la peor opción.


End file.
